


Honestly this is just the JonDami chats I publish on my Tumblr

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Chats, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: What the title says.





	Honestly this is just the JonDami chats I publish on my Tumblr

Damian: *Hands Jon a bottle of water*

Jon: Thanks, what is this for?

Damian: Todd mentioned something earlier about you getting thirsty around me

Jon:*chokes on water*  
______________________________________________________  
Damian: The first time I had a crush on a boy I didn’t knew how to handle it so I just leave him an anonymous note that said: GET OUT.

Jon: That was you?!  
______________________________________________________  
Jon: I love you

Damian: *condescending snort* Why?

______________________________________________________  
Damian: You look nice and I would like to kiss you

Jon: What?

Damian: I SAID THAT IF YOU DIE I WOULDN'T MISS YOU.  
______________________________________________________  
Damian: *whispering* Jon, don't worry, no one knows we're dating

Alfred: *walking by* Yes we do  
______________________________________________________  
Jon: I'm doing a great job keeping my crush a secret.

Damian: *Walks into the room*

Jon: I have to gay-I mean go! I've gotta go. Excuse me.  
______________________________________________________Damian: I've been meaning to kiss you today.

Jon: Why didn't you?

Damian: ... I can't reach your face  
______________________________________________________

Jon: I bet i could fit the whole world in my hands!

Damian: Kent, that's phisically impossible.

Jon: *Cups Damian's face* Are you sure about that?

Damian: *Blushing* Stop it, I have a reputation.

_____________________________________________________

Bruce: Why are you naked?

Damian: I don't have any clean clothes.

Bruce: Yes you do *opens closet* See? You got shirts, underwear, vests, hello Jonathan, pants  
______________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me readers for I am back at my bullshit.


End file.
